waltereliasdisneyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Seven Faces of Genie
"The Seven Faces of Genie" is the 49th episode of Aladdin originally aired on November 7, 1994. It is the 41st episode to air in syndication. Plot Aladdin, Genie, Abu, Iago, and The Sultan are on their way to Getzistan for a diplomatic mission. While on their way, Abis Mal and Haroud are hiding behind a sand dune. Abis brought two Genie-negating explosive orbs to throw at Genie so they can blow him up. When he's about to do so, fireworks start going off. Genie thinks it's something explosive, so he fires with machine guns. Aladdin stops him and tells him that the fireworks are being used by Sultan Pasta Al-Dente, meaning that he's welcoming them. The next day, Pasta is not happy with the Sultan about the incident last night, but then he forgives him and welcomes him and shows him a statue of himself. Meanwhile, Genie has trouble remembering his diplomat. Pasta tells Genie that the ceremony starts at 12:00 and the jinn starts panicking. Abis Mal and Haroud see the Sultan but then see Genie flying up to him. Abis throws the orb and it explodes. When Aladdin and Abu show up, the Sultan is about to tell Pasta about the bomb. Aladdin and Abu then see Genie lying down unconscious. Genie then wakes up and turns into an annoying laughing English man. Aladdin thinks Genie lost his memory from the bomb and then he sees that the jinn disappeared. Aladdin and Abu then run into a short, angry-looking Genie, who is about to throw them against a wall; stating he doesn't like happy people or animals wearing clothes. He then sees Genie's Laughter and puts Aladdin down and walks to him to throw him against the wall. Aladdin is confused about there being two Genies. Genie's Anger is now about to ruin the Pasta statue. Then another Genie, who is a superhero, shows up to stop Genie's Anger. While Aladdin and Abu are confused about there being three Genies, Genie's Anger hits Genie's Courage with a mallet and he bumps into a giant, obese Genie, who is kind. Aladdin is now wondering how many Genies there are. Meanwhile, while Abis Mal and Haroud are walking in the streets of Getzistan, they run into three more Genies: Genie's Wisdom (who resembles Gandhi), Genie's Fear, and Genie's Weirdness. Haroud tells Abis that the bomb split Genie into different personalities. Abis Mal then has an idea. Meanwhile, a crowd is watching a pair of sword jugglers. Genie's Courage, Genie's Kindness, and Genie's Laughter are there and Aladdin suggests that he and Abu find Genie's Anger before he causes any more damage. Meanwhile, Iago gets thrown out of the casino and then sees Genie's Anger. When the parrot goes to him, he throws him against the wall; stating he despises talking birds. Iago later finds Genie's Laughter, Genie's Courage, and Genie's Kindness and realizes what's going on. Meanwhile, Abis Mal is convincing the three other Genies that he's the rightful ruler of Agrabah and that the Sultan is bad. Genie's Wisdom tells them that he's not a fighter, so he can't stop the Sultan. Haroud suggests that Abis has to have a secret weapon and they run into Genie's Anger, who throws Abis Mal against the wall: stating that he just doesn't like Abis' beard. Aladdin and the others are looking for other Genies so they can get the jinn back into one piece. They then run into Abis Mal, Haroud, Genie's Anger, and the three other Genies. Everyone sees the two sultans standing by a Pasta bust. Haroud makes Genie's Anger grab Pasta. Aladdin tries to tackle Genie's Anger, but he gives Pasta to Genie's Fear, who runs away with him. Aladdin then sees that there are seven Genies. Pasta is now tied up in chains and Abis Mal is wearing his hat. Haroud tells Mal that he can be the ruler of Getzistan instead of Agrabah. Aladdin and the other Genies show up to stop Abis Mal. The seven Genies start fighting each other while Aladdin tackles Haroud. Abis Mal is about to throw an orb, making Aladdin realize that it's the bomb that blew up Genie. Genie's Wisdom tells Aladdin that the bomb will blow him back together. So the street rat takes the orb and throws it at the seven Genies, but it doesn't work. Everyone then realizes that it wasn't the bomb that split Genie into seven personalities and that it was Genie who was trying to be too many things at once. So Aladdin, the Sultan, and Pasta tell the Genies that they want the old Genie back. Genie then turns back into one piece. Genie then zaps Abis Mal and Haroud and they are trapped together in a solid wooden cage. Aladdin then tells Genie to just be himself. Trivia * Genie's Anger, Laughter, and Kindness have some resemblance to Yao, Ling, and Chien Po from Mulan, whilst his Wisdom resembles Gandhi.